


Uprising

by kirojin



Category: Punk Rock RPF, Queen (Band), Sex Pistols (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Bands, Britain, British Punk Invasion, Drugs, F/M, Punk, Punk Rock, Sancy, Smut, Touken, multiple bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: Not long after the punk invasion in Great Britain, Kaneki Ken finds himself there for a semester in biology.Not long after arriving, Kanekimeets three punks, Tsukiyama Shuu, Kirishima Touka, and Nishiki Nishio. When Tsukiyama runs into him on the street on day and Ken complements his Queen t-shirt, Tsukiyama becomes interested and asks him about the popular rock/punk bands in the day.Surprisingly, Kaneki knows every song and band Tsukiyama blabbers on about. Interested in Kaneki's knowledge of bands, Tsukiyama decides to make him meet the lead vocalist/bass player, Touka, to see if he can possibly be in the band.Human AU.Seventies AU.Shironeki.British Punk Invasion timeline.





	Uprising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/gifts).



> First punk rock x Tokyo Ghoul fic. Post comments on your thoughts.

The air in London smells like cigarette smoke, unlike it did in Tokyo. To be honest, he misses home. He may sound like a whiner if he said that to his fellow classmate that took the biology course from Kamii, but it's true. In fact, he may be homesick.

He must admit, although he likes every single band the English people talk about, he feels quite uncomfortable being next to well...punks. 

They weren't really so civil minded... You could say that for sure. Some people were still civil, but mostly they were all currently in the punk stage. What could you expect? From hippies to punks? That was a quick change. From the sixties to the seventies.

He sighs, looking at the biology textbook in front of him. He can't focus, not with the punk music playing in the background that his brain sings along to. He liked punk rock, along with soft rock, and that was the problem. This was the ages for it. To let rock n roll take it's place in history. 

"Cheap holidays in other people's misery."

Oh god, he loves this song and band. They were really good at punk rock in his opinion. Probably one of the best at shining out in the current British punk rebellion. The Sex Pistols were an amazing punk example.

He decides to get some fresh air.

As he walks out of the college building, he sees three punks. Two purple haired and one brown haired. They're being handcuffed by police officers and one of them, the brown haired one, has a bloody nose. The blood runs down and stains the white paint on the police car. 

"What the hell?! We're getting blamed for a little shit's mistake of punching our mate in the nose?!" the purple haired female screams, making the police officer push her forcefully against the hood of the car. 

"Shut it, delinquent. You should've called us, the police, instead of bashing the little shit's head with a tree branch." the officer says. 

It's quite an awful sight, really. Could she have been right by defending her companion? Or was that her fault? Ken doesn't really know. 

The purple haired male seems quite annoyed, as if though it wasn't his idea. He was quite tall. Taller than everyone in the current scene. 

All of them were wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket, Aerosmith, ACDC, and Ramones, shirts, and Converse. They were definitely punks. No doubt. 

Not noticing the purple female had noticed him, Kaneki keeps watching. He jumps when she yells at him. 

"Quit staring at us, you shitty snide! Don't make me come over there! I will drag this cop with me!" she screams at him, starting to squirm against the officers firm hold. 

Then after trying for minutes, she leans against the car, panting. 

"Officer, have some consideration... We just wanna get to that Sex Pistols concert..." she pants, looking at the police officer. 

Ken's eyes widen. Was she talking about the concert he had bought tickets for? He actually feels bad now. Those tickets were quite expensive, unless of course, they were just going to break in, or they just tried to make up an excuse for the police officers to let them go. 

He just decides to go back inside, his "appetite" for fresh air ruined. 

                             ***  
When he sees them again, they're at the diner he's currently eating lunch at. They seem to be discussing a plan. They all seem annoyed. Turns out they are, with each other. 

"Nishiki, for the last damned time, you've got more experience with the drums than both of us. We've got the guitars... I'm bass, Tsukiyama is electric..." the female says, sternly. 

"Fine, but you still need to find one more guitarist if you want to enter than contest, shitty Touka. It says you need at least four members to enter." Nishiki waves the contest flyer in Touka's face, a low growl escaping her lips as he does. 

"Touka, Nishiki's right, we do need one more guitarist to enter... But who? We only moved here together... All of the people we know are back home in Japan." the tall, purple-haired male states. 

She sighs with frustration, burying her face into her hands. "We'll see soon..." she mumbles.

"Should we get going?" Nishiki asks.

"I think we should. No time should be wasted in finding another member..." Tsukiyama says. 

Touka sighs and nods, starting to pull out the cash they own for they three cups of coffee they ordered. 

Looking at his watch, Ken gasps. He's eight minutes late to his class already. He starts packing his things up, hastily. Oh, to make matters worst, today was his pre-exam. Oh, no. 

On the way out, he's accidentally rams into the tall male, Tsukiyama. 

They both fall to the ground with a ground and then Tsukiyama stands up. 

"What the hell, mate? Can't someone walk around the streets as a punk without being abused by normal people?" he asks, wiping the dust off of his leather jacket. 

Ken notices his shirt and can't help but smile slightly. 

"Sorry, but hey, nice shirt. I'm a fan of Queen as well." he says, and Tsukiyama looks at him in shock. 

"You do, huh?" he mumbles, slicking his hair back with his hand. "Ever heard of the Sex Pistols?" he asks, looking at Ken. 

Ken nods. "Yeah. Their song, Anarchy in the UK, is quite amazing. Not to mention God Save the Queen." he says, and now, Tsukiyama looks like he wants to give him a big kiss on the cheek. 

Tsukiyama chuckles. "We need someone like you. We're planning on being a band. Can you come with me right now?" he asks.

Ken slowly shakes his head. 

"Sorry, I'm actually running late to my biology class." he says, and Tsukiyama groans, frustrated. 

"God, what is it with you goodie-two-shoes? Always on time. Get good grades for mummy." he mocks, British accent thick. 

Ken sighs and thinks for a second. "Fine, I'll go with you." he says, making Tsukiyama's face light up with joy. 

                           ***

While dragging him through the crowed streets to find his two friends, Tsukiyama can't help but feel a connection. Not a love connection. A good connection. Like if this would actually work out. Could it really?

When he makes it to Touka and Nishiki, he's smiling. 

They look at him like if he's crazy. 

"You brought the shitty snide here?" Touka asks, slightly disgusted. 

Tsukiyama sighs, burying his face in his hands like she did earlier. He removes them and sighs again. 

"Listen, Touka; he's our only hope at the moment. He knows every song and band we're interested in... Give him a chance. He's the type we're looking for. So, what do you say?" he asks, and for a moment, his heart is pounding.

"No."


End file.
